


Ponyplay

by gundamGreg



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamGreg/pseuds/gundamGreg





	Ponyplay

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

AC: :33 < *ac pads up to ct with a request*   
AC: X33 < *she looks very determined!*   
CT: D --> What is it   
AC: :33 < *ac is going on a very long journey*   
AC: :33 < *and she requires a loyal and dependable st33d*   
CT: D --> Absolutely not   
CT: D --> This is f001ishness   
CT: D --> You'll cease at once   
AC: :33 < you know you want to!   
AC: :33 < its the only way youll play purrtend with me :((   
CT: D --> I abso100tely do not play pretend   
CT: D --> And never have at any conceivable point in time   
AC: X33 < *ac is coming over now*   
AC: XPP < *and she is fur sure that ct cannot wait to embark on their journey!*

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

CT: D --> Wait   
CT: D --> Hrk   
CT: D --> Are you really coming over

Equius stared at the screen, awaiting an answer until eventually he realized that, yes, Nepeta really was coming over.

He began to sweat, and briefly considered locking the door to his lab and pretending to be asleep. But she'd see right through the ruse and eventually break in through the vents. He had told her not to go through the vents. Something bad was bound to happen. They weren't the proper place for a troll of her status.

Regardless, she was bound to get in, somehow, along with her bag of foolish musclebeast paraphernalia.

Just as he was succumbing to the futility of resistance, there was a tell-tell knock at his door, the claws giving it a clicking edge that no other troll had. Quickly, Equius grabbed the nearest towel and dabbed himself with it, before standing and heading to open the door.

When it slid open, Nepeta was patiently waiting outside, sitting crouched down and holding a large blue bag proudly in her mouth. Equius immediately felt a new fit of sweating start up at the sight of it.

Nepeta purred around it before pouncing, knocking Equius to the floor with ease. The door whooshed closed behind her. She then dropped the bag, plopping down to lie on top of him while nuzzling into his chest.

"AC is very happy to see her loyal steed again!"

"Nepeta," Equius said sharply, though he stayed still beneath her. "I command you to cease and desist."

"Silly Equius!" Nepeta chided playfully, sitting up on him now as she removed her gloves. "Hoofbeasts don't talk, and they especially don't get to order their pawfully adorable riders around. Purrhaps we need to get you saddled up properly."

She slid her hands up under his tank top, pushing it off. "Propurr hoofbeasts don't wear shirts," she said.

"This is indecent, you'll stop this right now," Equius said, trying to keep his involuntary twitches to a shudder.

"Make me," Nepeta practically purred, and they both knew full well that he wouldn't. Equius, to his credit, kept frowning as his shirt was forcibly pulled off.

She spread her hands across his chest and hummed thoughtfully as she looked down at him, before announcing quietly, "AC admires the strength of her musclebeast mount."

She then shifted her hips as she leaned back down, nuzzling her face into his neck. Equius grimaced and twitched at the sudden sultry tone to her constant purring.

Her hands drifted down as she continued to nuzzle him, until she was lifting her hips away to grasp at the waistband of Equius' shorts. "Musclebeasts don't wear shorts, either."

Equius very, very carefully lifted his hips, and Nepeta giggled as she pushed both his shorts and underwear to his thighs before she had to sit up again to pull them off the rest of the way. "Told you! I knew you liked playing games."

Equius flushed dark blue as the evidence of just how much he enjoyed this particular game was uncovered. "That's not true," he still argued, but Nepeta only tsk'ed at him, reaching for the until-then discarded bag.

She smiled playfully as she pulled out a simple bit gag. "Open up," she sing-songed.

After a moment of hesitation, Equius opened his mouth, and in went the bit. She tightened the harness around the back of his head, and Equius felt the rings on each side press into his cheeks, almost seeming to highlight his blush.

Nepeta plucked off his shades, and Equius' eyes widened before he glanced away almost shyly. "AC doesn't mind a little bit of dressing up, but glasses on a musclebeast are just silly!" she stuck her tongue out and bleh'ed before continuing. "Anyway, she's sure that CT doesn't mind."

Equius' lips tightened around the bit as if he wanted to respond, but then Nepeta was back in the bag, pulling something else out. This time, it was a pair of hooves. "Okay, give me your paws~" she told him. Equius dutifully held up his loose fists, grimacing as his own fingertips came in contact with the sweat on his palm.

Nepeta pulled each hoof on over his hands like a glove and tightened the buckles into place, the dark blue trim matching nicely to Equius' flushed skin. Once she was done, Equius relaxed his wrists, watching how the hooves bent with the movement. Nepeta grasped them in her hands and leaned on them, bending Equius' arms back above his head as she dived in to touch noses.

"AC thinks that if CT was a liiittle nicer to everybody else, he could find a matesprit to do this, and a lot of other fun games, with!"

Equius snorted disdainfully at her, and she hissed back, though the look in her eyes remained as playful as ever. Then suddenly her expression lit up even more.

"But now we're getting to the really fun parts! I bet you can't wait, huh?" she climbed off this time as she retrieved the next item from her bag, and Equius tensed as soon as he realized the implications.

Even as his mouth went dry, the rest of his body broke out in a cold sweat at the sight of the thick, ridged plug, a pony tail dangling off the base. Nepeta didn't even have to tell him the next step - as soon as she turned back around, Equius had his legs bent and spread, practically quivering with excitement.

"You like your tail, don't you?" she teased, watching as his blush darkened impossibly further and sweat began to visibly drip down his sides. "AC thinks that only a good riding hoofbeast deserves a tail," she prompted.

Immediately Equius was rising to his hands and knees, his hooves clicking against the metal floor as he stabilized himself. Nepeta threaded her fingers through his hair as she shifted to kneel alongside him, reaching back with the plug to tease him, pressing it against his hole just enough for him to feel the pressure of it trying to slide in.

Equius breathed heavily around the bit, and it slipped to settle in the gaps in his teeth as he gritted them. "Remember, Equius," Nepeta told him, "Musclebeasts don't moan." She then started to work it into him.

Equius started to huff and arch his back, tossing his head back as his eyes slipped closed. When it got too much to bear silently, Equius let out his best impression of a whinny from around the bit.

When the rest finally popped in, Equius hung his head and let out a high keen that was close enough that Nepeta let it slide. By then he was shaking with the effort of not moving, already breathing like he'd just got done with a robot cage match. Sweat was literally dripping down his face, and he watched it splash onto the floor beneath his hung head as he tried to collect himself.

Nepeta leaned down, peering up into his eyes curiously. Then, she smiled and leaned in to whisper into his ear, "AC thinks she'll ride bareback this time." Equius did little more than exhale a little harder when she braced her hands on his shoulder blades.

When she swung her leg up over his back, though, he stiffened in surprise. Undaunted, Nepeta settled herself firmly atop him, her bare bottom fitting neatly into the curve of his back. Where were her pants?

Before he could try to look back questioningly, though, Nepeta's hands were tangling into his hair, and she leaned forward. She then bent her legs back to settle the top of her feet on Equius' lower back, in a way that would have probably been uncomfortable for most of the other trolls.

The pressure of almost not being able to support her only fueled Equius, and she nuzzled into his neck once more, not minding the wetness there, before telling him "Giddy up," and yanking playfully on his hair.

Equius started to crawl, carefully not to jostle Nepeta, who was already shifting strangely. After a few steps, though, he realized that it wasn't him making her move like that.

She was grinding herself against his back during the ride, her thighs and hips tensing rhythmically against him. When he paused mid-step, she paused as well, yanking on his hair again. "Mmm, keep going."

Soon enough, when he started moving again, so did she. Usually she just rode him around the lab until she got bored, completely clothed. Equius had never stopped to consider that she actually realized how inadvertently depraved and deviant this all was.

She mewled pleasantly in his ear, "Faster, Equius." He picked up the pace as she did, her sighs and moans setting him off just as much as the feeling of her steadily dampening his back as she slid back and forth.

Within what seemed to only be a few moments, Equius was practically lunging forward with each step to keep up, Nepeta groaning as she tugged mindlessly. Then, suddenly, her feet slipped, and Equius immediately stopped as she practically yowled out her release. He panted with both exertion and arousal as she rode out her orgasm on top of him, her hips still tiredly shifting.

She let go of his hair and braced herself on his shoulders instead, purring contently as her mind buzzed pleasantly with the glow. Equius whined softly, catching her attention.

"CT thinks that since he's been such a good hoofbeast, he should get a reward?" Equius nodded, then glanced back pleadingly. "Oh, alright," she said, climbing off of him. She kneeled beside him again, and Equius snorted and canted his hips as she reached underneath them with one hand to grasp his cock.

She stroked him slowly, and Equius started to shake again, keening breathlessly as he dug his teeth into the bit. It didn't take long to have him teetering on the edge, and then with her other hand she reached back and tugged on his tail just hard enough to make it shift inside.

When he came, Equius couldn't help but let out a throaty moan instead of a proper whinny, flushing with shame immediately. Nepeta, however, just kept tending to him throughout, her hand getting coated in thick rivulets of blue genetic material.

When he was done, she looked at her hand and then giggled, nuzzling the side of his face. "We should play purrtend more often, huh?"

Equius just snorted, a little bit disdainfully.


End file.
